


(Snow) Angels have your eyes

by Catsarecutebutaliens



Series: Korrasami [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabbles, F/F, First Kiss, First Meeting, Fluff, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami Anniversary, Korrasami Creators Secret Santa, Pure, Secret Santa, Snow, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Winter, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsarecutebutaliens/pseuds/Catsarecutebutaliens
Summary: Three times they meet each other for the first time and one time it doesn't matter.





	1. Shine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingwise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingwise/gifts).



> Since my brain decided to be mean, my secret santa gift is four drabbles instead of one long story. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless! (for velmadinkley on tumblr)

Korra had black fingertips, colored as if she had dipped them in ink. They had always been like that, and she was by far not the only one who had them. Maybe she could call herself lucky since only her fingertips were tinted black and not her whole hand like it was often enough the case. Unsurprisingly, the marks had many shapes and sizes, some more obvious than others. 

The concept of soulmates had always astounded her. When her parents had told her about hers for the very first time, caressing the by then golden spots on their hands, she had been overwhelmed with joy and anticipation. Young Korra had been jumping around, so looking forward to meeting her soulmate, and while the strength of her feelings had subsided over the years, they had never completely faded. She could remember checking her hands every time she touched someone new, waiting for the black to slowly turn gold from her partner's touch but she had always been disappointed. 

Kindergarten passed and when she started school, the possibilities grew endless. She learned everything about it and absorbed every last piece of knowledge like a sponge.

With age came fear. What if she never met her soulmate? What if they were destined to miss each other time and time again and her skin would stay black forever? It happened, she did know that. Some simply didn't care while others spent their whole life looking for them all over the world.   
Dating services tried to help people meet but more often than not, it was a waste of money and time.

The worst thing, though, was rejection, the one thing which kept the ever-optimistic girl up at night. Sometimes soulmates met and watched the gold shimmer on their skin but in the end, their ways parted. Korra reached high school before she met someone like that. 

Tenzin, who had a golden patch of skin hidden under layers of clothing on his shoulderblade. The brush of her fingers as she tried to reach for him, he told her one evening, as once again the curiosity sparked in her heart. Not much longer, she had told herself, I will meet them soon.  
Korra had asked him about it after seeing him with his new wife. Confusion gave place to something she couldn't quite place. Sadness, maybe. 

Whatever it was, she didn't like it in the slightest.

"We are soulmates, you know, but that doesn't mean our relationship will work out," he said, hands fiddling with the fabric of his robes. Korra had looked at him with blue, teenage eyes and then at her own fingertips. Still black.  
"Did you meet a new soulmate?" she asked confused and thought about the way Pema looked at him while caressing her baby belly.  
Tenzin only smiled, eyes everywhere but in the present.  
"It's complicated. You know, I am Pema's soulmate but Lin and I will forever be meant for each other. Some people have several marks and several soulmates, but we both only have one."

After that, she thought a lot about the possibility of losing her partner. Thirteen-year-old girls shouldn't be concerned with that, they told her, as she checked her body for more black prints, just in case.   
Be patient, her mother told her, but from now on a certain caution was embedded in the way she handled herself.

Time went on and her friends met their soulmates. Bolin hugged Opal and the black visible on his neck turned bright gold in the same second as hers. She was happy for them, of course, she was, but it stung and only reminded Korra of her own loneliness. He told her they would still be friends and how she was her own person without anyone else. His words weren't new and neither was the disappointment.

Mako and her tried dating for a while even though they weren't meant for each other. Needless to say, it didn't work out. Their relationship was never more than platonic which got even clearer when Wu's handprint fit the one on his cheek.

Time passed and when eighteen candles were burning on her cake, she moved out.

Korra started traveling.

For months, she was on her own, discovering the world and eventually finding love.

They brushed hands on the street and it was almost too late when she noticed that the black ink had turned to gold.

Asami was loud and cheerful with golden fingertips just like Korra and she loved her more than she had ever hoped. She had waited for her other half and had gotten a partner, as she was already complete. Her heart had simply grown in size, capturing the fondness she felt for the other woman.

Her kisses tasted like cherry and her hands left golden traces on her body and when they came home together, they were glowing with love.


	2. Paint me the color of your soul

"Korra!"

Someone shouted her name, but she had barely time to look up. Her shirt was uncomfortably sticking to her back with the heater on the highest setting, the line seemed to be getting longer and longer and the orders more and more complicated. Just jolting them down to be kind of readable and getting the name right was already stressing her out, but actually making sure she got the order right was an ongoing nightmare.

Usually, Bolin would take care of preparing the beverage, but he had gotten an emergency call from his girlfriend half an hour ago and, being the nice person she was, she said she'd cover his shift. 

Bad decision. 

Mako was busy filling up the storage and calling her name again.

Korra looked over her shoulder to see what he wanted, but the next customer came forth and required her immediate attention.

 

"Grande, Quad, Nonfat, One-Pump, No-Whip, Mocha."  
The black-haired woman rattled down her wishes and this time Korra actually stopped, staring at her wide-eyed with the pen in her hand.

"I'm sorry - what?" All politeness went out of the window and so did her ability to form coherent thoughts once she looked her into the eyes.

Green.

All she could see was a sea of green stretching before her and damn are colors beautiful. It was as if her mind had been expanded, had crossed boundaries she didn't even know existed. There should have been so much on her mind, she should have been looking around and just see for the first time in her life, but-

"Are you fucking kidding me?" The words left her mouth before she could stop them and her already speeding heart pounded out of her chest. 

Great, she finally met her soulmate and these were the words she had decided to say to her. Admittedly, this coffee order was definitely the most ridiculous one she had ever heard and she worked at a freaking coffee shop.

The woman in front of her stuttered for a few seconds before finally breaking eye contact and staring at the wall behind her, her eyes looking just as wide as Korra's felt.

Now that she could see more than black and white her attention was drawn to a million different things, ranging from the bright yellow scarf of a stranger to the blue of the sky she could see through the window.

Most prominently though was the dark red dress covering milk-white skin and ink black hair flowing around her face.

A bit late, the words that had come out of her mouth eventually caught up to her overstimulated brain.

"Oh my- I am so so sorry. I was just- It is such a stressful day, and you just came in, and told me this absolutely ridiculous long order and my mind just-"

"It's alright," the stranger interrupted her and stretched out a hand, "I'm Asami and judging by your name tag, you are Korra, right?"

Dumbfounded she stared at Asami's friendly smile and yelled for Mako instead of answering. Her very grumpy colleague took over the queue once the situation had been explained, and Korra and Asami sat down with two very normal coffees in a corner of the store.

They talked for hours or so it seemed, about everyone and everything. Time passed unbelievably fast and slowly at the same time and when the clear afternoon turned into a snowy evening, Korra decided to walk her home.

Hand in hand they strolled through the darkening and emptying streets, discovering the continuing joy of colors together. The yellow lights of passing cars reflected off the white-blue snow and fell onto the brown house walls. Neon green signs and purple patterns caught their attention from time to time but they always came back to each other's eyes. 

A sea of green and an ocean of blue, side by side.

Just the way it's supposed to be.


	3. As soft as a feather

The strands of black hair ran through her fingers like silk, leaving her skin tingling and aching for more. It was a weird dream, neither good nor bad, just unusual. Always the same, never different. And so, so simple. Just her fingers tangled in the beautiful hair of a person whose face she didn't even know. 

Korra knew she wasn't alone in having a weird dream like that. Everyone had a dream, some talked about it, some didn't, some decided to act on it, some never got the chance to. But never in her twenty-four years has she heard of dreaming about hair. 

The pictures haunted her every day, it was what her mind drifted to think of when there was nothing else occupying it. If she closed her eyes and concentrated really, really hard, she could feel it again. Sometimes, in very lucky moments, she was capable of seeing more. Green seas flashing like lightning and being gone just as fast. Still, Korra savored it more than anything.

Within the last months, the dreams have been coming more often, almost teasing her every night with something she was craving so hard it caused her pain. 

She had started looking for them, the person this hair belonged to, but without success. Sometimes she doubted whether they were real, asking herself if her mind was just playing tricks on her and her desire to escape the loneliness ever since her parents had died.

During the day, she was able to escape the maelstrom of dark thoughts for a while, having to work for a living. Taking orders, preparing drinks and serving them, always searching for the curtain of black around someone's face.

Korra was sure, if she ever saw it, she would recognize it immediately.

"Maybe they cut it off," she murmured to herself, cleaning the table in front of her. Usually, this was Bolin's job but her colleague was busy chatting up his soulmate in the break room. Opal and he had met a few weeks ago and had been glued together ever since. She wanted to be happy for them, really, but the pinch of jealousy she felt when seeing them together made her want to stay away from them. It was unfair and probably more than a tiny bit childish of her to avoid them but she was sure he'd understand.

The door suddenly opened and the sound of the bell ripped her out of her thoughts. She looked up, ready to return back to behind the counter when she saw it.

Black hair.

Not any black hair, her black hair.

And it was moving.

Of course, it was, she told herself and internally smacked her forehead before letting her eyes run through the room, looking for it.

When her eyes finally caught it once again, she could feel her heart stopping in her chest. 

It belonged to a young woman in a dark red coat and was flowing down her back like a waterfall. Korra knew exactly what it would feel like under her fingertips.

The cleaning cloth in her hand dropped onto the table as the woman quickly picked up her already prepared order, and left as fast as she had come.

Before she knew what she was doing, she had jostled past the new customers through the door into the rain. It was pouring, the water running into her eyes and soaking her in seconds, but she didn't care. This was it, she had waited so long for this moment, and she was not going to miss out on it.

Slightly panicking, her eyes flew through the masses of people until she saw it again, the back of a head more familiar to her than her own face. 

"Wait!", she yelled, but the sound of her voice was swallowed by the noise around them. So she ran. 

Korra rushed through the crowd, bumping into people and almost slipping on the wet ground but she never stopped. Some people stared at the weird woman running in the rain but they never tried to stop her.

The person dipped around a corner, vanishing into a small side street. Korra caught up to them, turning in right behind them when they finally, finally turned around.

Of course, the first thing she noticed was the hair, wet strands framing the most beautiful face she had ever seen in her whole life. Moss green eyes stared back at her wide in shock and surprise and it took her every ounce of willpower to not kiss her right then and there.

"Hi," she choked out after staring at her for an awkward while, after being lost in her own mind, "I think you are my soulmate." It felt weird, saying this word. Soulmate. But it fits, Korra thought, her heart already growing with love for a person she had just met for the first time.

"Your eyes," her soulmate said, subconsciously stepping closer as her umbrella hit the ground. "I- I have dreamed of them every night for as long as I can remember but I never thought-."  
She shook her head, stretching out a hand. "I'm sorry, this was rude. I am Asami Sato, nice to meet you."  
A smile began to form on her lips as she took the hand, holding on and intending on never letting go again.

"Hi, Asami. I'm Korra."

____

Three weeks later, the rain had turned into snow and her soulmate was no longer just a dream.

Their first kiss had tasted like coffee and candy canes and whenever either of them woke up dreaming about the other, they were right there to hold in their arms.

Korra left work early on a cold winter day and was picked up by a beaming Asami, who was holding a cardboard box in her hand. Busy staring at her face and the way her hat made her hair fall, she only noticed it when it was shoved against her chest.

"You said you have never been ice skating so I went ahead and bought you a pair. Think of it as an early Christmas present."

Confused she opened it, and indeed two dark blue skates were waiting to be put on, right next to a pair of red ones.

"Let's go ice skating then," Korra laughed and smiled just as brightly as she did.

Even after spending hours on the ice, they didn't feel cold.

With each other, they never did.


	4. You are my home (and I am yours)

Korra didn't realize how much she had missed the snow until she was laying face down in the cold. She loved Republic City and the change it brought, not only to her experiences and mind but also the environment.

Being surrounded by metal and stone and earth, even with the sea close by, felt off. In the end, she was and would always be a waterbender and the southern water tribe would always be her home.

When she came back a few days ago after Amon had taken her bending, everything had felt wrong or, to be more precise, like nothing at all.  
To her, bending meant feeling all the energy and possibilities around her, being one with your surroundings, with yourself. With only airbending left, her home had felt cold and lifeless. Korra had been lost.

Now, she was alive again. The coldness of the snow didn't bother her in the slightest, it never really had in the first place. Growing up, she would simply use her firebending whenever she felt cold, though she soon realized warm clothes did have their advantages. 

Out of all the things she could be doing right now, including training her airbending as Tenzin has been telling her for hours, she enjoyed the quiet snowfall around her.

Pressing her hand to the ground, she felt the ice and snow going on for miles and it's potential power, all waiting to be formed and bent.   
What she didn't feel were a pair of footsteps coming closer, and she only noticed Asami standing over her body when a handful of snow hit her in the face.

The girl started laughing when Korra's muscles froze in shock before she started coughing and sat up straight.

"This," she pouted, even though a smile was tugging on her lips as well, "is so not nice of you."

With one fluid hand motion, the snow was playfully flicked towards Asami, who stepped out of its way without much trouble. Instead of starting another attack, she came closer, her gloved hands hovering above Korra's.

"Katara said dinner is ready. She didn't want to disturb you at first but your mum wants you to eat something."

Her cheeks were red from the cold and snowflakes were getting caught in her black hair, slowly melting away when they touched skin.

Without putting much thought into it, she kissed her like she had done a hundred times before and would do for another hundred years to come.  
Korra was flooded with warmth and could taste honey on Asami's lips as she traced them with her tongue.

Pure happiness was pulsing through her body and if someone had told her weeks ago what her life would look like, she wouldn't have believed a single word. Now, anything else seemed unreasonable, impossible.

"We should get inside," Korra whispered after pulling back just the tiniest bit and took her hand in hers. She didn't actually want to go bed, but having someone come out to look for them sounded more inconvenient.  
Also, hot chocolate or as Asami called it, her soul drink.

Wandering back through the snow, she realized not only her bending was making this feel like home, but it was also Asami. In the short amount of time, they've known each other, which felt like years stretching back in time, her presence has become healing, even completing. 

Girlfriend or not, as long as she had her by her side, everything would turn out alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone who read this enjoyed themselves. If you did, please leave some Kudos and maybe a comment <3 It means the world.


End file.
